1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp to obtain a plurality of different light distribution patterns with one light source by switching a position of a movable shade.
2) Description of the Related Art
A headlamp is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-240385 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,442. In the former, two different light distribution patterns can be obtained with one light source by switching a position of a movable shade using one solenoid. In the latter, four different light distribution patterns can be obtained with one light source by switching a position of a movable shade using two direct-current (DC) motors or stepping motors.
However, the former headlamp has a problem that only two light distribution patterns can be obtained; the latter headlamp has a problem that a switching speed of the movable shade is slow because the two DC motors or stepping motors are used.